Pan's First Flight
by Bob Roos
Summary: Gohan gets distracted by his daughter while working at home. When he checks up on her he makes a startling discovery. One-shot.


There were few things that could distract 23-year-old Son Gohan from his work. There was his wife Videl obviously. If she had any kind of trouble, Gohan wouldn't hesitate to halt his work and come to her aid, although Videl usually preferred to solve her problems on her own. Not out of resentment to Gohan, not at all, but purely out of pride. And there was his duty as the local superhero: the Great Saiyaman. If there were people in need, he would be there to save them. And there was his daughter Pan, who was only 13 months old. Gohan couldn't prevent his thoughts fleeing to his daughter from time to time, and he couldn't help check up on her regularly, even if she was completely fine.

Today was a day not unlike many other days. Gohan was scanning the scientific article he had to peer review. He did mental calculations to check whether their math added up when he heard the voice of his daughter coming from her room. It wasn't a loud voice, it wasn't a cry, but it was a happy sound. He wouldn't have even heard it if it wasn't for his Saiyan hearing.

Out of routine, Gohan stood up from his desk, Pan having invaded his mind once again. Gohan walked to Pan's bedroom and gazed at her cradle. But Pan was not there. After a brief moment of complete panic, Gohan heard his daughter's voice coming from above him. Looking up, Gohan saw Pan was floating close to the ceiling, hovering around the room with a big smile on her face and laughing. She held her dinosaur plush in one hand and flew it around.

'Videl?' Gohan called out through the house. 'Can you come here? I think you need to see this.'

'If it's Pan playing with her dinosaur, I've already seen it Gohan.' Videl replied. 'I know she's really really cute and I love her with all my heart, but I'm cooking right now.'

'C-can you turn off the stove then? You really need to see this.' Gohan said, more urgency in his voice as he stared at Pan flying around in her room. Videl turned off the stove, hearing from his voice that it was something serious, and entered the room.

'So what is it?'

Videl then followed Gohan's gaze and saw her daughter laughing and flying around the room.

'What?!' Videl exclaimed. 'Gohan, did you teach her how to fly? She's far too young!'

'No I didn't teach her!' Gohan said quickly, holding up his hands.

Pan then noticed her parents and laughed again.

'Mama. Papa.'

Pan raised her hands and flew sideways around the room, while continuing to look at her parents.

'Okay, this is actually really cute.' Videl concluded. Videl grabbed the camera that was on the night stand in the room and turned it on.

'Hey Gohan, I'm gonna film this. Pan's first flight!'

'You're not going to put that online are you?' Gohan asked, his gaze never wandering from his daughter.

'Of course not, it's just a family memory!'

Gohan was still somewhat panicking. He knew he was fast enough to catch Pan if she fell. But this meant that Pan would always be able to fly out of her crib and her cradle, even when he wasn't there. It would be a lot harder to watch her if she could fly everywhere.

'How can we keep an eye on her if she can fly everywhere?' Gohan asked. 'She won't stay in her cradle.'

'I don't know.' Videl said, still recording. 'I guess we kind of knew from the start we couldn't really contain her for long. If it wasn't with flying then she'd have probably broken through the bars with those Saiyan genes.'

Gohan knew Videl was right, but he'd rather have had Pan gaining strong powers a bit later, when she was older and able to form sentences. Videl, sensing Gohan's hesitance, stopped the recording and wrapped her arm around her husband's waist.

'Hey, it's gonna be okay.'

'I'm just scared. She's barely even begun walking and talking and now she's already flying. What if she never learns how to properly walk because it's easier to fly?'

'You're just as paranoid as your mother you know that?' Videl noted.

Fear crept over Gohan's face.

'Oh no. My mom's gonna freak when she finds out!'

Videl broke out laughing seeing Gohan's expression.

'How strong do you think Pan will become?' Videl asked. 'At this rate she'll go Super Saiyan in a few years.'

Videl pressed a button on her watch, equipping her Great Saiyagirl outfit, and she flew up to Pan.

'Saiya! Saiya!' Pan laughed, grabbing on to Videl.

'Ouch, careful Pan. You wanna be a superhero too when you grow up huh? Just like mommy and daddy.'

Gohan saw Videl was struggling a bit with Pan's strength. He pressed a button on his watch too to equip his Great Saiyaman outfit, and flew up to the girls.

'Here you go Great Saiyaman.' Videl said, handing Pan over to Gohan. Pan quickly grabbed on to Gohan.

'Saiya! Papa! Saiya!' Pan continued laughing, and she pulled Gohan along flying around the room. Pan was really getting quite strong. She wasn't as strong as Videl yet, but at this rate that might not take much longer.

'She's really getting strong.' Videl said proudly. 'She might even end up stronger than you.'

'Yeah probably.' Gohan replied. 'How will we be able to keep her under control?'

'Your mom manages to keep you in line just fine.' Videl giggled.

Pan yawned and fell in Gohan's arms, stopping her flying. Gohan could sense from her ki she was exhausted. He carefully laid her back in her cradle to sleep.

'I'm so proud of her.' Videl said.

'Me too.' Gohan replied. 'But how do you suppose she figured this out? She's just a baby.'

'Only the baby of two very smart and strong people.' Videl smirked. 'They say babies learn by copying what their parents do. Maybe Pan saw us flying all the time and simply copied us.'

'Figured out on her own how to control her ki, before she can even form a single complete sentence…' Gohan said quietly. 'I thought Goten had a weird development when he learned how to go Super Saiyan before learning how to fly.'

Videl slapped Gohan on his arm.

'Hey, if there was something wrong with being weird I would've never married you.' Videl said sharply, followed by a smile. 'We'll manage, I'm sure of it.'

'I know.' Gohan said. 'And I know one day we'll look back at today and laugh at how paranoid I was, and that it wasn't too bad, Pan only blew up the house once.'

Videl glared at Gohan, lowering her eyebrows.

'Pan has never blown up the house.' Videl said suspiciously. 'Or is there something you're not telling me?'

'Just thinking ahead.' Gohan chuckled.

Videl raised her eyebrows.

'I'm starting to think _you've_ blown up your mom's house as a kid.'

'I never destroyed the house, but when I first came home as a Super Saiyan I did accidentally destroy loads of glasses and cutlery simply by holding them.' Gohan laughed. 'My mom still doesn't like Super Saiyans. And Goten might have done it a couple of times.'

'Nonsense.' Videl said strictly. 'Son Gohan, you destroyed your mom's house when you were a kid. You know you can't lie to me.'

'No, I swear! It was Goten!'

'Blaming your little brother huh? How un-gentlemanly of the Great Saiyaman.'

'Accusing people without evidence huh?' Gohan retaliated. 'How un-ladylike of the Great Saiyagirl.'

Videl closed in fast and pressed the button on Gohan's watch, storing away his Great Saiyaman outfit.

'The only evidence I need is that cute smile and that red colour on your face.'

Pan made some noises in her sleep, startling them both.

'Maybe you are right.' Videl said, storing away her own Saiyagirl outfit. 'Maybe you Saiyans are too strong for your own good. I'll call your mother and ask her for some tips on how to deal with flying babies.'

'No, don't tell her.' Gohan quickly said, trying to grab Videl's phone. 'She'll freak out if she hears Pan can fly.'

'You can't hide this from her Gohan.'

Gohan stole Videl's phone from her.

'I mean, you're just a terrible liar.' Videl chuckled. 'And your mother sees through you even faster than I do.'

Videl lunged at the phone, but Gohan held it up high in his right hand. Videl smirked and jumped Gohan, wrapping her arms around her husband and going for the surprise kiss. Gohan's eyes opened wide and he returned the kiss eagerly, stroking Videl's back with his left hand. Videl eventually released the kiss and released Gohan as they ran out of breath.

'Thank you.' Videl said triumphantly, holding her phone in her hand. 'I'm gonna finish cooking and call your mom!'

'Hey!' Gohan exclaimed. 'That's cheating!'

Videl held her finger in front of her mouth.

'Shhh. You'll wake Pan.'

Videl quickly darted out of the room. Gohan smiled. He looked back at the sleeping Pan. Videl was right. Everything would be okay. Maybe Pan would end up destroying their house a couple of times, but houses were replaceable. And his mother would probably freak, but she'd survived Goten, Super Saiyan children, Goten, and so much more. She'd survive a flying baby granddaughter.

Gohan heard Videl call his mother from the kitchen, and realised that despite being one of the strongest guys on the planet, Gohan still frequently lost to his wife, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
